The present invention is directed to a device for preventing the theft of an automobile, truck or other vehicle by locking the brake pedal of the vehicle in its downward, brake-engaging state, to thereby prevent any movement of the vehicle. There are known many anti-theft automobile devices, most of which operate as an alarm upon the unwarranted forced entry into the vehicle itself. There are other anti-theft vehicular devices that electronically prevent the operation of the braking system of the automobile, and there are prior art devices that connect the brake pedal itself to the steering wheel to prevent the operation of either one thereof. However, all of these prior art anti-theft vehicular devices have proven substantially ineffective in the prevention of thefts for various reasons, such as making the electronic anti-theft device inoperative, which is a relatively easy thing to do for an experienced thief, or sawing off the bar connecting the brake pedal to the steering wheel, which also is relatively easy to do for an experienced thief.
The present invention is directed to an anti-theft device that will prevent the operation of the vehicle itself by locking the brake pedal in its locking state to prevent the movement of the vehicle, either in forward or reverse directions, which device, owing to its design and operation, is substantially impervious to removal, other than through the normal way via a key for the locks thereof.